


Héros perdus

by Iraime



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraime/pseuds/Iraime
Summary: Cyri, future Reine d'Era et future réceptable de Byleth, le dragon noir rencontre Claude, frère de l'Empereur de Leister.  Tous les deux ont envie de connaitre l'autre mais quelque chose de plus profond les lie. Dans l'ombre, quelque chose d'horrible se prépare...Histoire originale dans un monde original avec les personnages de Fire Emblem Three Houses, et d'autres Fire Emblem. Certains noms de lieux ont été utilisé ou modifié pour le bien de l'histoire.Un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines !





	1. Atout féminin

-Mère, je me sens très mal à l’aise dans cette robe… Était-ce vraiment nécessaire que je me déguise de la sorte ? Se plaignit une petite femme au cheveux mi-longs et châtains en s’inspectant avec un grimace.  
-Ma chère Cyri, tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Répondit avec un ton bienveillant une femme aux longs cheveux bleu-verts et aux yeux bleus.  
-Mais Mère ! Regardez-moi ! Ce corset ! Il… Ma poitrine déborde littéralement ! Et j’arrive à peine à respirer correctement !  
-Eirika, Cyri a raison… fit un grand homme aux cheveux courts et châtains comme Cyri mais avec quelques mèches grises. Il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire d’avoir mis autant en avant cette partie du corps…  
-Leif, Leif… La nature a bien voulu lui faire cadeau de ce merveilleux atout, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour marquer des points auprès de nos visiteurs non ? J’ai entendu dire que l’Empereur était accompagné de son frère, un très bel homme à ce qu’on dit.  
-Père, je vous en supplie faites quelque chose…

Cyri jeta un regard désespéré à son père qui fit mine de réajuster sa couronne. Elle soupira, résignée.

C’était un grand jour pour le Royaume d’Era, le palais allait recevoir pour la première fois depuis la signature du traité de paix, l’Empereur de Leister. Pendant des décennies, ces deux nations se sont battus pour essayer d’envahir les terres de l’autre. Beaucoup trop de vies sacrifiés pour arriver à chaque fois à un statut quo. Quand Leif arriva au pouvoir, il s’évertua à faire cesser cette guerre mais l’ancien Empereur était du genre rancunier. A la mort de celui-ci, son fils ainé, Godfrey prit sa succession. Les relations se sont tout de suite adoucis jusqu’à signer un traité de paix, il y a maintenant presque quinze ans. Malgré tout, les échanges étaient encore très tendus, l’idée d’une alliance germa dans l’esprit des deux dirigeants et après de nombreuses années, les pourparlers commencèrent enfin. 

Le couple royal et leur fille attendaient sagement à l’entrée du palais, le Roi se balançait de gauche à droite d'impatience, la Reine donnait les dernières directives et la Princesse se demandait quand tout cela allait s’arrêter. 

Soudain, on entendit les gardes s’agiter au loin, tous se tenaient bien droit quelque peu stressés. Une calèche richement décorée entra dans les jardins suivis de quelques autres et de quelques hommes à cheval. Le cortège s’arrêta devant la famille royale et un homme d’une quarantaine d’années en sortit le premier. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée. Il était plus grand et un peu plus costaud que le Roi, ses cheveux ondulés et noirs tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa longue barbe était attachée par un anneau en argent sculpté. Il portait de beaux vêtements or et bleu foncé. 

-Mon cher ami ! C’est un plaisir d’arriver enfin chez vous ! S’exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.  
-Godfrey ! J’espère que le voyage n’a pas été trop long ? Répondit Leif en ouvrant ses bras pour prendre l’Empereur dans ses bras et de tapoter franchement son dos.  
-Ah ah ! Je dois avouer que j’ai trouvé le temps long…

Tout à coup des exclamations de voix féminines se firent entendre. Un homme de la même taille que Leif était descendu de la calèche, il avait le teint basané, des yeux couleurs émeraudes et ses cheveux oscillaient entre le brun et le châtain foncé. Son visage était entouré d'un petit collier de barbe. Eirika elle-même ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit « oh » de surprise. La Princesse sentit son cœur s’accélérait quand elle croisa le regard de cet homme puis elle devint toute rouge lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’il regardait fixement sa poitrine. 

-Père je vous en supplie, laissez-moi me changer !  
-Heu..Maintenant ? S’étonna le Roi. Tu ne crois que ce n’est...

Il aperçut alors les yeux de l’Empereur sur la décolté de sa fille.

-Oui ! Vas-y tout de suite !  
-Veuillez m’excuser votre Majesté. Fit Cyri avant de courir vers ses appartements.  
-Eh eh ! Quelle énergie ! Ria Godfrey.  
-Je suis désolée, elle n’a pas l’habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements. Intervint Eirika.  
-Et j’espère qu’elle ne voudra plus jamais en porter… Ajouta Leif en pinçant l’arrête de son nez  
-Permettez-moi de m’excuser à mon tour. Fit une voix derrière l’Empereur. C’est peut-être de ma faute si votre fille a réagi de cette façon. J’ai sûrement eu un regard inapproprié…  
-Laissez-moi vous présenter Claude, mon frère.

Claude s’inclina. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Tout un nouveau monde à découvrir, il était persuadé qu’il aurait de quoi assouvir sa soif de connaissance. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la silhouette qui disparaissait en courant. Dès qu’il avait posé un pied à terre, il avait remarqué la Princesse visiblement très mal à l’aise, en s'approchant il en comprit la raison et ses yeux ne purent se détacher de sa poitrine. 

Cyri arriva enfin dans ses appartements et s’écroula sur son sofa.

« Katou ! A l’aide ! »

Une femme éclata de rire. Elle était à peine plus grande que la Princesse. Sa chevelure auburn et épaisse semblait impossible à dompter. 

-Quelle magnifique première impression ! Fit-elle une fois son rire calmé.  
-Pourquoi j’ai écouté ma mère… Quelle honte ! Aide-moi à enlever cette horreur, je t’en supplie.

Katou retira la prison de tissu non sans difficulté et Cyri poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu’elle allait se diriger vers un pantalon, son amie l’interrompit.

-C’est un grand jour pour tes parents, tu ne peux pas arriver au banquet en portant un simple pantalon.  
-Ne me force pas à reporter un corset… dit Cyri avec ton de défi.  
-Je n’ai pas le pouvoir pour mais regarde cette robe. Avec cette longue veste ? 

La Princesse examina ce que son amie proposait. La robe était de couleur bordeau avec des broderies noires, elle se souvenait qu’elle ne lui serrait pas au niveau de la poitrine. La veste ressemblait plutôt à une cape dans laquelle il avait deux grands trous pour passer les bras. Cyri soupira en roulant des yeux. Katou lui adressa un sourire victorieux et l’aida à s’habiller.

-Sinon, quelles sont tes premières impressions sur le frère de l’Empereur ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
-C’est un très bel homme comme disaient les rumeurs. Et il a de magnifiques yeux verts…  
-Oh ? Aurait-il réussi à attirer ton attention ?  
-Pas du tout !  
-C’est juste qu’un homme comme lui ne court pas les rues par chez nous. C’est normal que je sois un peu intriguée non ?

La Princesse se dirigea enfin vers la pièce où se déroulait le banquet de bienvenue. Alors qu’elle poussa les lourdes portes, tous se turent et se mirent à la regarder. Le sentiment d’inconfort qu’elle avait ressenti à l’arrivée de l’Empereur refit surface, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Ma chérie ! Tu es très jolie dans cette robe ! S’exclama Eirika en venant vers elle. J’étais persuadée que tu allais enfiler une vulgaire chemise et un pantalon.  
-Tu remercieras Katou pour ceci. Elle m’a fait comprendre que j’étais la Princesse et que je ne devais pas vous faire honte en ce jour important…  
-Cette servante est décidément une femme très intelligente. 

La Reine prit le bras de sa fille et la traina vers son père qui discutait avec l’Empereur et son frère. 

-Princesse Cyri, veuillez m’excuser pour tout à l’heure, il semblerait que je sois la cause de votre fuite tout à l’heure. Fit ce dernier en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme qui sentit ses joues chauffer. Je m’appelle Claude, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance.  
-Ne vous excusez pas. Ma mère et moi avons tout simplement fait un mauvais choix de tenue. 

Cyri regarda un instant le visage de son invité. Il avait le sourire charmeur mais ses yeux verts ne semblaient pas exprimer cette émotion. Elle n’arrivait d’ailleurs pas à déterminer ce qu’ils exprimaient vraiment. 

-Cyri. Interpella le Roi. Avec l’Empereur, nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais faire visiter le palais à Claude après le banquet.  
-Nous n’assisterons pas à la première réunion ?  
-Vous savez Princesse, je ne pense pas que cette première réunion soit extrêmement productive… répondit Godfrey en levant son verre.  
-Maintenant que tout le monde est là. Je tenais à exprimer ma grande joie à la venue de l’Empereur Godfrey et de sa délégation. Je suis persuadé que nos échanges seront fructueux et aboutiront à un pacte d’alliance équitable pour nos deux nations ! Je déclare le banquet ouvert ! Conclut le Roi. 

La musique retentit et tous les invités commencèrent à former des petits groupes. Claude regarda ce petit monde et ne fut pas surpris de voir que les habitants d’Era et de Leister ne se mélangeaient pas. Le couple royal et son frère s’éloignèrent un peu de lui et il remarqua que la Princesse se tenait encore à ses côtés. Ses yeux ne purent s’empêcher de se poser sur la poitrine de celle-ci, elle semblait moins opulente que ce matin et la jeune femme semblait plus pouvoir respirer. Il remonta vers son visage, il exprimait un certain stress. 

-Si vous ne voulez pas me faire visiter votre château, je comprendrai vous savez.  
-Hein ? Ah non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis désolée si je vous ai donné cette impression ! Ce sera avec un grand plaisir. Fit la Princesse en lui adressant un large sourire. C’est juste que je ne suis sûrement pas un guide intéressant…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, montrez-moi juste vos endroits préférés et cela me conviendra parfaitement comme visite. 

Un silence s’installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes ne semblant pas les gêner. 

-Vous avez fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Cyri soudainement.  
-J’avais pris des livres avec moi alors je ne me suis pas rendu compte.  
-Vous aimez lire ? Nous ferons un arrêt à la bibliothèque si vous le voulez.  
-Ce serait avec grand plaisir alors. 

Un homme bien portant et richement vêtu arriva vers eux en s’inclinant très bas. Claude entendit un léger soupir s’échapper de la bouche de son hôte. 

-Baron Osian ? Fit-elle passablement blasée.  
-Quel magnifique banquet, c’est un grand jour pour le Royaume d’Era, c’est un honneur pour moi d’assister à ce moment historique. Je dois vous dire que vous êtes resplendissante dans cette robe, c’est bien dommage que vous n’en portiez pas plus souvent. Je suis certain que vous croulerez sous les demandes en mariage.  
-Vous insinuez quoi par là ? Que je suis trop laide quand je porte un pantalon ? Que je fais fuir les hommes en en portant ?

La Princesse avait croisé les bras et regardait son interlocuteur en levant les sourcils. Claude ne put s’empêcher de rire légèrement en voyant ce baron paniqué à la remarque de celle-ci.

-Non non pas du tout ! Vous êtes très belle quelque soit la tenue que vous portez voyons !  
-Alors pourquoi tenez-vous absolument que je reçoive des demandes en mariage ?  
-C’est que… Disons que… A votre âge… Vous n’êtes toujours pas mariée… Cela doit inquiéter vos parents…  
-Mes parents vous ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes sur mon statut marital ?  
-Ah… Heu… Non… Mais n’est-ce pas le souhait de tous parents de voir ses enfants se marier rapidement….  
-Ah… Je croyais que leur plus grand souhait était de voir leurs enfants heureux…  
-Bien… Bien sur ! Ah ah… Si vous êtes heureuse en n’étant pas mariée, c’est parfait alors… 

Le baron s’éloigna en faisant mille courbettes. Cyri soupira d’exaspération en se frottant le front tandis que Claude éclata d’un rire franc. 

-J’ai cru qu’il allait se faire dessus. Dit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.  
-C’était pourtant le but. 

Le rire de l’homme basané redoubla. La Princesse le regarda surprise de sa réaction. Elle attrapa deux verres sur le plateau d’un des serveurs et en tendit un à son invité. 

-Vous croulez sous les demandes en mariages ? Demanda-t-il une fois calmé.  
-Beaucoup trop…  
-Et vous ne trouvez pas chaussure à votre pied ?  
-Je n’ai tout simplement pas besoin d’avoir un homme à mes côtés pour gouverner. Et puis, ce n’est pas la femme je suis qu’ils veulent épouser mais le rang social et prestige que je leur apporterai. J’ai juste envie de trouver un homme qui m’aimera pour ce que je suis réellement… rougit la Princesse gênée de faire cette confession. Être pour le reste de sa vie avec une personne qui ne vous connaîtra jamais ou qu’il ne vous aimera pas m’énerve profondément...  
-Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi romantique…  
-J’ignore ce qu’on vous a pu dire sur moi avant mon arrivée mais je vous conseillerai d’oublier. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit des mensonges. Fit-Elle remarquer en levant un sourcil.  
-Vous me rendez très curieux, j’ai envie de connaître cette femme que personne ne veut voir.

Claude s’était penché sur la Princesse avec un magnifique sourire. La jeune femme rougit légèrement en voyant ses yeux émeraudes aussi près. Cette fois-ci ils étaient rieurs. Soudainement, elle se sentit curieuse elle aussi, elle avait envie de connaître cet homme dont les sourires cachaient sûrement des émotions plus profondes.

« Dans ce cas, à une condition, je veux connaître l’homme qui se cache derrière ce visage si souriant. »

L’espace d’un court instant, Cyri vit le visage du Leistérien affichait de la surprise et ses joues se rosirent légèrement mais très vite le sourire charmeur reprit sa place. Claude prit la main de la Princesse et déposa encore une fois un baiser et ne la quittant pas des yeux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de rougir.


	2. « Marché conclu. »

« Marché conclu. » 

La jeune femme inclina la tête de satisfaction et commença à se diriger vers ses parents. Claude la suivit quelques pas en arrière, il posa discrètement la main sur son cœur pour s’assurer de l’accélération de ses battements. Comment cette femme avait réussie à lui faire perdre ses moyens serait-ce que quelques secondes ? Cela le rendait encore plus curieux à son sujet. 

Un chien vint à la rencontre de la Princesse réclamant des caresses. Il était extrêmement grand, sa fourrure était de couleur noir charbon et ses yeux rouge-oranges semblaient flamboyants. 

-Oh Byleth ! Tu t’assures que Père est bien protégé ? Ria-t-elle en flattant la tête de la bête.   
-Byleth… Byleth… Je connais ce nom… fit Claude pensif.   
-Père ? Est-ce que je peux emmener Byleth dans les jardins avec Claude ? Demanda Cyri en faisant un clin d’œil à la bête.

Le Roi se retourna surpris de la question et regarda le jeune homme fixer le chien perdu dans ses pensées. 

-Byleth, es-tu d’accord pour les suivre ?   
-Bien sur Sr Leif.   
-Ce chien parle ? S’écria alors l’homme basané. Ne dites que Byleth est LE Byleth ? Le drag...  
-Vous voulez le découvrir par vous même ou non ? Coupa Cyri.

Elle l’emmena hors de la salle de banquet et ils arrivèrent dans un grand jardin, le chien à leur suite. 

-Tu auras assez de place Byleth ? Demanda Cyri en s’asseyant sur un banc de pierre.  
-C’est parfait ici. 

Le chien se mit à grossir sous le regard médusé de Claude. Peu à peu, on ne se reconnut plus le chien, des écailles se mirent à pousser le long de son dos, deux cornes apparurent au sommet du crâne et la queue s’allongea.

-Wah ! Un dragon ! Le dragon noir ! Cria Claude.  
-Je suis surpris de cette réaction, d’habitude les gens hurlent de peur devant moi. 

Claude n’en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait lu tant de choses sur les dragons, vu tellement d'illustrations mais en voir un pour de vrai dépassait son imagination. Il se mit à tourner autour de la grosse bête sous le regard amusé de la Princesse. Le visage de son invité lui offrait une nouvelle expression, ses yeux brillaient tellement d’excitation qu’elle arrivait à le voir du banc. 

-Mince ! Je n’ai pas pris de quoi noter. Byleth. Je peux vous appeler Byleth? J’ai tellement de questions à vous poser !  
-Dame Cyri, cet homme m’amuse beaucoup.  
-Ah ah ! Il m’amuse aussi…   
-Je peux monter sur votre dos?   
-Hey ! Je ne suis pas une wyvern ! Et je ne peux pas m’éloigner de Sir Leif  
-Quelle est la distance maximale ? D’ailleurs comment vous nourrissez-vous ? Pourquoi vous transformez-vous en chien ?   
-Je ne mange pas, je puise mon énergie dans celle de Sire Leif et c’est tout simplement un choix de sa part.  
-J’aurai préféré en chat… Enfin en panthère vue ta taille. Plaisanta Cyri.  
-Je peux vous prendre une écaille ? Et une dent ?   
-Interdiction, Claude. Vous risquez la peine de mort si vous faites ça.   
-Mais Princesse, vous me défendrez si je risque la peine maximale non ? Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de le faire….  
-Et notre marché ? N’avez-vous pas envie de connaître l’homme qui se cache derrière mes sourires ? 

Cyri claqua la langue. Claude refit un tour avant de la rejoindre sur le banc. Byleth reprit sa forme de chien-loup.

-C’est fascinant. Et dire que vous allez hériter de cette bête. Comment se passe la cérémonie de passation ? Demanda l’homme basané.  
-Quand elle aura lieu, je vous inviterai.   
-J’espère bien ! Si vous ne le faites pas, j'imposerai ma présence ! 

La Princesse ria doucement, elle était étrangement à l’aise à ses côtés et sans qu’elle ne rende compte, elle se perdit dans l’observation de son visage. Ce fut la tête de Byleth en chien sur sa cuisse qui la ramena à la réalité. 

-Nous devons retourner au banquet Claude. Fit-elle se levant.  
-J’ai pas envie… Et je suis persuadé que vous non plus…  
-Non je n’ai pas envie mais nous avons des obligations étant des proches de l’Empereur et du Roi.  
-VOUS avez des obligations, moi je n’ai fait que harceler mon frère pour l’accompagner.   
-Harceler ? Pour quelles raisons vouliez-vous venir ici ?   
-Pour le savoir, il faudra sécher ce banquet avec moi… 

Cyri roula des yeux. Elle attrapa le poignet de son invité et marcha d’un pas décidé, Claude se laissa faire en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Hors de question, NOUS avons des obligations, peu importe les raisons qui vont fait venir ici.  
-Princesse, avez-vous déjà enfreint les règles ?  
-Jamais.  
-Pas même une fois ?   
-Je vous ai dit jamais.  
-Je suis déçue... Je vous imaginais faire le mur pour aller à la rencontre de votre amoureux un soir de pleine lune. Vous qui semblez être si romantique… 

La jeune femme s’arrêta. L’homme basané s’attendait à ce qu’elle lui adresse une expression agacée mais à la place elle lui adressa un sourire amusé. 

« C’est pas moi qui fait le mur pour aller voir mes amants, ce sont eux qui viennent à moi Claude. » 

Le jeune homme éclata de rire tandis que Cyri était fière de son effet. Ils étaient de retour dans la salle et l’ambiance était toujours aussi étrange, les groupes n’avaient toujours pas changé et seuls l’Empereur et le Roi discutaient avec entrain.

-Byleth ! Alors comment ça s’est passé ?  
-Sir Leif, cet homme est bien étrange…   
-On aurait dit un enfant qui découvrait son cadeau d’anniversaire Père.  
-Leif, excusez mon frère. Il est du genre à vouloir tout connaître sur tout. Quand un sujet lui titille sa curiosité rien ne peut l’arrêter.  
-D’ailleurs croyez-vous qu’il serait possible que le dragon noir me laisse lui prendre une écaille ? Voir une dent ? Mais votre fille m’a dit que je risquais la peine de mort, je me suis dit que vous pourriez m’en offrir en gage de cadeau pour sceller votre amitié entre mon frère et vous ? 

Des regards lourds se tournèrent vers eux, des objections discrets se firent entendre. Cyri se sentit gênée tandis que Claude ne semblait pas indisposé. 

-Vous m’en voyez navré mais même moi je ne peux pas… Vous savez, une sombre histoire de magie noire qui pourrait détruire le monde, tout ça tout ça…   
-J’ai envie d’en savoir plus. Godfr…. Votre Majesté, je ne regrette pas d’être venu.

Le visage de Claude s’était éclairé d'un large sourire. 

-Je suis persuadée que Cyri peut vous en dire plus. Intervint Eirika.  
-Mère, je ne crois pas être la plus qualifiée pour répondre à ce genre de questions… 

Le jeune homme se posta devant la Princesse et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait faim de connaissances et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle soupira d’exaspération.

-Maintenant ?   
-Maintenant ! 

Cyri roula des yeux et regarda sa mère qui se mit à rire de la situation. Claude prit cette réaction comme une réponse affirmative, tapa dans ses mains et leva les bras en l’air en signe de victoire et se dirigea vers le buffet. 

-Je suis surprise que tu ne l’aies pas déjà rejeté… chuchota la Reine à sa fille.   
-Il m’amuse beaucoup Mère…   
-Il t’amuse… Intéressant…  
-N’allait pas vous imaginer des choses !  
-Moi ? Jamais voyons ! Fit Eirika avec un air faussement choqué tandis que sa fille s’éloignait d’elle.   
-Princesse ? Pouvez-vous me dire quels goûts ont ces petits fours ? Demanda Claude quand elle s’arrêta à coté de lui.  
-Princesse ? Comment t’adresses-tu à son Altesse ? C’est quoi cette familiarité grossière ? S’écria un homme au physique fin. N’a-t-on pas de bonnes manières par chez vous ? Votre Altesse, il devrait être puni ! Le fait qu’il vienne de Leister et qu’il soit le frère de l’Empereur ne lui pardonne pas cet affront. De toute façon, on savait que ces hommes étaient des sauvages mal éduqués !

L’homme basané se mordit la joue, il avait toujours été familier avec les gens, cela était sa marque de fabrique chez lui mais il avait oublié qu’au Royaume d’Era les choses étaient différentes. Et dire qu’il avait promis à son frère de ne pas faire de vagues. Il sentit les regards braqués sur lui et des murmures qui parvenaient jusqu’à lui laissaient entendre que l’intervention de cet homme était justifiée. Il se tourna alors vers son Altesse prêt à s’excuser. 

-Votre Altesse ? M’avez-vous entendu ?  
-J’ai très bien entendu. Dit-elle froidement.

Elle leva les yeux des petits fours pour les diriger vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté et recula de quelques pas. Claude croisa ses yeux et eut un frisson désagréable, ils émanaient une lueur qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, une lueur qui traduisait l’envie d’être violent, de lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coup de poings au visage. 

« Votre Altesse, veuillez m’excuser pour ma familiarité… » fit Claude en s’inclinant. 

En se relevant, il vit que le regard de la Princesse changea soudainement, retrouvant l’éclat qu’il avait quelques instants avant. 

-Claude, appelez-moi comme vous le voulez. Votre familiarité me plait beaucoup. Quand à vous. Dit-elle vers l’homme fin qui poussa un cri de surprise. Je ne connais pas votre nom et vous osez me donner des ordres ?   
-Non… Non.. Votre Altesse… Je voulais juste vous rappeler comment cela se passe ici parc…  
-Parce que ce sont des sauvages mal éduqués ? 

L’homme fin tomba à genoux. Claude se tourna vers le Roi qui venait de parler, près de lui sa femme et l’Empereur. 

-Pardonnez-moi ! Les mots m’ont échappé ! J’implore votre indulgence ! Pleura l’homme fin.  
-Cyri, je te laisse décider de sa peine après tout c’est à toi qu’il s’est adressé.   
-Une semaine dans la prison du château. Annonça-t-elle froidement.

Deux gardes apparurent de nulle part et soulevèrent l’homme fin en larmes et suppliant avant de disparaitre. Un silence pesant s’installa, Claude savait qu’il en était la cause, il devait faire quelque chose et vite. Il baissa la tête et réfléchit à comment formuler de nouveau ses excuses pour satisfaire la foule. 

« Le comportement que cet homme vient d’avoir est intolérable ! Ceci est un avertissement ! Si l’un d’entre vous profère des paroles haineuses à l’encontre de nos invités, il finira en prison pour une durée indéterminée ! Vous n’avez aucune raison d’être méfiant ou rancunier. La guerre est terminée depuis longtemps et ils sont venus en amis pour préparer l’alliance ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Cyri, il avait devant elle, son Altesse la Princesse Cyri, future Reine d’Era et future réceptacle du dragon noir Byleth. Elle se tenait droit, le torse bonbé, les poings fermés, elle scruta la foule avec sévérité. La main du Roi sur son épaule ne faisait que donner du poids à ses paroles. Claude se sentit petit et misérable à côté d’eux. 

-Mon ami, je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Nous ferons en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.   
-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher Leif, la situation est la même chez nous.   
-Claude ? Si l’ambiance vous pèse trop, nous pouvons aller dans une pièce plus calme. Je vous répondrai à toutes les questions que vous vous posez, je ferai parvenir des plateaux pour que nous puissions manger en même temps. 

La Princesse avait parlé en prenant la main de son invité dans la sienne. Elle avait remarqué que les yeux de celui-ci s’étaient comme éteints. Peut-être qu’il s’en voulait, qu’il se disait que c’était de sa faute. Il ne fallait pas qu’il pense pas, Cyri voulait le voir sourire à nouveau. Claude sursauta en sentant les doigts de son hôte dans sa main. Il voulut répondre mais elle n’en lui laissa pas le temps. Elle commença à le tirer hors de la salle. 

Ils traversèrent de longs couleurs, croisant des servants surpris de les voir ainsi. Cyri s’arrêta enfin devant une porte. Ils entrèrent dans un grand bureau décoré assez sobrement. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un large balcon. Deux grands sofa en velours rouge entouraient une table basse en bois sculptée. Cyri lâcha enfin la main de Claude pour s’installer entre un des sofas et la table basse. 

-Katou, quand tu iras chercher les plateaux, apporte nous aussi des bières s’il-te-plait.   
-J’y vais tout de suite. 

L’invité de Cyri n’avait pas remarqué qu’elle les avait suivi. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il vit un homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux blonds.

-William ! Va aider ta femme ! Je ne risque rien, rassure-toi.   
-D’accord, votre Altesse.   
-Sa femme ? S’étonna Claude en s’asseyant à son tour sur le sofa en face de Cyri.  
-Katou est la femme de William depuis peu, elle est ma servante personnelle et lui est en quelque sorte mon garde du corps.   
-Votre Altesse… Je…  
-Claude ! Je vous supplie de ne pas m'appeler ainsi !  
-Mais c’est ce que veut l’étiquette ici non ?   
-L’étiquette est pour les hypocrites qui veulent plaire à la famille royale.   
-Vous m’aimez pas que l’on vous appelle ainsi ?   
-J’ai l’impression qu’une distance s’installe entre la personne qui me parle et moi quand j’entends ces mots. On me met sur un piédestal alors que je n’ai rien demandé. Mais avec vous, je n’ai pas envie de mettre cette distance…

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en posant le menton sur la table d’une mine boudeuse. Claude soupira de soulagement, il avait devant lui, Cyri, cette femme qui le rendait curieux avec qui il avait conclu un marché. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas qu’une distance se mette entre eux deux. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui chuchota qu’elle avait envie de devenir très proches. 

« Si cela vous convient, j’aimerai vous continuer à vous appeler Princesse. » fit Claude 

Cyri acquiesça en souriant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, tous les deux regardant les fenêtres. Katou et William revinrent des cuisines les bras chargés de victuailles. La Princesse se frotta les mains. 

-William, je te donne votre après-midi. Fit-elle.  
-Votre Altesse… Je…  
-Je crains rien avec lui, enfin je pense… Et puis s’il m’arrive quelque chose, je saurai me défendre. Va profiter de ta femme ! Allez ! 

Le grand homme blond hésita mais sa femme prit la décision pour lui, elle le prit par le bras et l’emmena en dehors du bureau.


	3. Arden

-C’est donc votre bureau ? Demanda Claude en remplissant les verres de bières. Quelles genre de tâches faites-vous ?  
-Des choses ennuyeuses pour la plupart mais nécessaires… Mon père me délègue souvent des choses pour me préparer à mon rôle de future Reine.  
-Vous n’avez pas peur d’assumer cette fonction ? 

Cyri posa lentement son verre de bière et garda la question dans son esprit. Diriger un royaume est une responsabilité énorme qu’importe à quel point on y est préparé. Elle avait vu tellement de fois son père doutait, s’effondrer dans les bras de sa mère parce qu’il était incapable de répondre à toutes les sollicitations du peuple. Même encore aujourd’hui, elle se demandait si elle avait les épaules assez larges pour ce titre. Elle se mit à regarder dans le vide. Claude le vit et se mordit la joue en se maudissant d’être aussi maladroit avec elle.

-Je suis désolé, je n’aurai pas dû vous…  
-Évidemment que je le suis… répondit-elle avec un regard triste. Mais c’est mon destin de devenir Reine… 

Claude réfléchit vite à trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer mais rien lui vint à l’esprit, elle avait sûrement entendu à des nombreuses reprises des mots tels que : « Vous êtes faite pour être Reine. », « C’est normal de douter, votre père doit aussi douter tous les jours. », « Si vous doutez, vous ne ferez pas une bonne Reine ! » Il se contenta juste de poser sa main sur celle de son hôte. Il sentit ses doigts sursauter légèrement, ils étaient froids et tremblaient un peu.

Cyri trouva le contact de ses mains sur les siennes agréables. Elle sentit alors cette chaleur se répandre tout le long de son bras jusqu’à atteindre sa poitrine, elle se sentit soudainement apaisée, comme si le jeune homme avait chassé lui-même les doutes de la Princesse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, celui-ci regardait les huîtres sur le plateau. 

-C’est quoi cette chose ? Demande-t-il en en prenant une.   
-C’est des huîtres, c’est très… particulier… 

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement le coquillage puis le porta à sa bouche, une chose gluante y glissa. Il ne savait pas s’il devait mordre ou avaler directement puis il sentit la chose bougeait légèrement. 

« Il faut avaler sans vous poser de questions ! » Ria Cyri.

Ce que fit Claude non sans difficulté. 

« Me dites pas que cette chose est vivante ? »

La Princesse fit oui de la tête, un air désolé. Elle lui remplit son verre de bière et lui tendit un petit four pour faire passer.

-Au moins, je mourrai moins bête… essaya d’ironiser l’homme basané   
-C’est une façon de voir les choses… 

Elle décrivit ensuite les différents canapés et petits fours.

-Alors c’est quoi cette histoire de mages noirs ? Demanda soudainement Claude.  
-Une vieille histoire de destruction du monde… Des rumeurs disent qu’ils seraient capables d’invoquer une version sombre de Byleth avec ses écailles ou ses dents.   
-Sait-on d’où vient Byleth ?   
-Il refuse de raconter son histoire, la seule chose qu’il veut bien dire c’est qu’il s’est lié à l’âme du premier roi pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie. Mais il ne veut jamais dire plus de détails, et vous n’obtiendrez rien de lui. S'empressa de Cyri en voyant son invité réagir.  
-Des livres ne disent rien de plus ?   
-Pas ceux qu’on a à la bibliothèque. Ne soyez pas déçu, il y a bien d’autres histoires qui sauront nourrir votre curiosité dévorante. 

Après s’être rempli le ventre, Cyri décida d’entamer la visite du château. Ils passèrent par les jardins, tous verdoyants, fleuris et géométriques. 

-Par là-bas, il y a les terrains d’entraînement. Si vous ne me trouvez pas, il y a de fortes chances que j’y sois.   
-Vous maniez quelles armes ?   
-Les doubles lames comme ma mère.   
-J’ai du mal à imaginer votre mère utilisait ce genre d’armes…   
-Et pourtant elle était une des meilleures capitaines avant la mort de mon grand-père. C’était la meilleure double-épéiste du royaume. Si vous avez de la chance, vous nous verrez peut-être nous entraîner, c’est elle qui m’a appris à les manier.   
-J’ai entendu dire que c’est un style de combat très particulier.  
-En effet, nos lames ne nous permettent pas de parer les coups aussi efficacement qu’une lance ou une épée à deux mains mais elle permet d’agir avec furtivité et rapidité. Et vous ? Quelle est votre arme de prédilection ?  
-L’arc, ce qui me permet d’être en retrait et de pouvoir observer le combat à bonne distance et de réajuster ma stratégie de combat. Quand c’est possible je monte sur une wyverne ce qui me donne de la mobilité.  
-Tirer des flèches sur le dos d’une wyverne ? s’étonna Cyri  
-Cela me demande beaucoup d’efforts mais la majorité de mes flèches atteignent leurs cibles. expliqua Claude avec une certaine fierté.   
-Il faudra que vous me montriez ça alors… 

Puis ils prirent la direction des vergers et des potagers. 

-Oh ! Votre Altesse ! Quelle surprise ! Cria un homme à la peau plus foncée que celle de Claude. Vous faites visiter les lieux à nos nouveaux alliés ?   
-Claude, je vous présente Cyril, c’est lui le responsable de ces jardins.   
-Vous tombez bien, avec mes enfants, on vient de rentrer les bras pleins de pommes ! Attendez je vais vous en donner. 

Le jardinier ne laissa pas le temps à la Princesse de répondre qu’il courut dans un grand bâtiment pour en ressortir quelque minutes plus tard avec un panier rempli de pommes. 

-C’est la variété que vous aimez, celle qui est sucrée et un peu acidulée.   
-Je n’ai jamais goûté de pommes meilleures que celles qui venaient de ce verger. Fit Cyri en tendant un fruit à Claude. 

Le jeune homme croqua à pleine dents. A Leister, il avait aussi des pommiers mais jamais il n’avait mangé de pommes comme celle-ci. 

-C’est délicieux ! s’écria-t-il la bouche pleine.   
-Elles sont le résultat d’un long travail de croisement entre les différentes variétés de pommiers, c’est mon grand-père qui a eu l’idée. Les pommes étaient soit trop dures à croquer avec les dents, elles étaient donc seulement utilisées pour cuisiner soit elles étaient trop acides donc peu de personnes les appréciaient.   
-Et comment vous faites pour croiser deux variétés de pommiers ?   
-Je suis heureux que vous le demandiez, je vais me faire une…  
-Cyril ! Ne va pas les embêter avec ça ! Je suis certaine qu’il demandait ça par politesse. S’écria une voix féminine. 

Une femme blonde sortit du grand bâtiment. 

-Mais Faye ! C’est ce Leistérien qui m’a posé la question.   
-Votre Altesse c’est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Ignora la fameuse Faye. J’allais justement aux cuisines pour vous déposer ceci. J’ai fait de la gelée de pommes, je sais que vous aimez ça. 

La femme de Cyril tendit des bocaux remplis d’une préparation de couleur ambre. 

« Génial ! Merci beaucoup, je commençais justement à en manquer ! Vous connaissez Claude ? »

L’intéressé fit non de la tête tout en prenant un bocal pour l’examiner.

-Si vous êtes sage, je vous ferai découvrir des associations étonnantes à faire avec.  
-Princesse, que je sois sage ou non, cette gelée, je l’aurai déguster avec ou sans vous. Dit Claude avec un visage malicieux.   
-Pour que je rate la magnifique expression de dégoût et de regret sur votre visage ?  
-Je ne vous imaginez pas aussi malicieuse Princesse...

Le Leistérien approcha son visage de lui de Cyri et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait l’air de jouer avec lui et il aimait de plus en plus cette idée. La Princesse ne recula pas et essaya de soutenir son regard le plus longtemps possible, elle n’avait pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de choses, plus l’instant durait plus elle sentait ses joues chauffaient. 

« Tu crois que nous sommes en train d’assister à la naissance d’une histoire d’amour ? » demanda Cyril à sa femme. 

La jeune femme recula tout de suite son visage et s’éloigna du couple pendant que l’homme basané la suivit les bras derrière la tête fier de son effet. 

Toujours avec son panier, elle continua la visite du château quand soudain elle se stoppa. Claude se cogna contre elle, et vit que son attitude changeait. Elle se tenait droite et vit ses mains resserrer la anse du panier. Un homme était en train d’avancer vers le couple, il était grand, à la carrure impressionnante, ses cheveux verts foncés étaient courts. Il s’arrêta à hauteur d’eux. 

-Faire visiter les moindres recoins de ce château à un sauvage de Leister quelle hérésie ! Qui plus est, le fils de la putain de l’ancien chef. Ce Royaume est tombé bien bas…  
-Arden ! Cela suffit ! Ce n’est pas parce que je vous êtes mon oncle que cela vous donne le droit d’agir ainsi ! Mon père vous l’a déjà dit, si cette situation ne vous plaît pas, vous êtes libre de partir !  
-Et louper la chute de mon frère, hors de question. 

Le fameux Arden cracha sur Claude et s’en alla en lâchant un rire gras. Cyri se précipita sur lui et essaya de nettoyer la chemise couleur ocre avec en prenant un tissu du panier de pommes. 

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Mon oncle est un homme horrible, il a été opposé à cette alliance dès le début. Fils de putain… Comment peut-il insulter votre mère ainsi…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’ai l’habitude qu’on me traite ainsi. 

La Princesse arrêta son geste et le regarda étonnée de ses paroles.

« Princesse, je suis le fils de la maîtresse de l’ancien Empereur, vous croyez réellement que tout l’Empire allait me traiter en Prince ? » ajouta-t-il en s’efforçant de sourire.

Il supplia silencieusement Cyri de changer de sujet. Les insultes, les remarques et les coups remontèrent dans son esprit, il se mordit avec force la lèvre inférieure pour oublier une nouvelle fois. Mais deux mains vinrent se glisser dans les siennes.

« Je vous promet que le prochain qui osera vous insulter, je lui réglerai son compte personnellement. » lacha-t-elle avec un regard déterminé.

Claude ria doucement tout en appréciant la chaleur des mains de son Altesse dans les siennes.

-Votre oncle a toujours été comme ça ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Il est le premier fils de mon grand-père, la tradition voulait qu’il lui succède à sa mort mais c’est un homme colérique et très violent. Il lui est arrivé de tuer des hommes à mains nues juste par contrariété. Raconta Cyri en ramassant le panier. L’ ancien Roi avait peur de lui laisser le royaume, il a donc décidé de nommer mon père à sa place. Ce qui n’a évidemment pas plu à Arden.  
-Je peux comprendre la décision de votre grand-père…  
-C’était aussi le cas de ses conseillers, il n'a pas fallu de temps pour les convaincre.

Ils continuèrent la visite, et Cyri la finit par la bibliothèque. C’était un grand bâtiment, simplement décoré à l’extérieur mais à l’intérieur de magnifiques bibliothèques étaient remplis de livres. Claude se précipita sur l’une d'entre elles. 

-Heu… Votre Altesse ? Fit une petite voix.  
-Oh Meric ! Je vous présente Claude, le frère de l’Empereur de Leister. Visiblement, il aime lire, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir le conseiller.   
-Tout ce que vous voulez votre Altesse. 

Claude disparut dans les rayons de livres. Il comprit très vite comment ils étaient organisés. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en rejoignant Cyri qui s’était posée sur une table en face d’une fenêtre. 

-Vous lisez quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s’installant devant elle.   
-Une histoire que j’aimais lire quand j’étais petite. Répondit-elle en soulevant le livre pour montrer le titre.  
-De quoi il parle ?   
-C’est l’histoire d’un homme qui part traverser le monde pour retrouver la femme qu’il aime tant. Il y a pleins de créatures fantastiques et d’aventures. Je me souviens de l’avoir lu et relu à de nombreuses reprises. Et vous qu’av… Tout ça ?   
-Je vous ai pourtant dit que j’aimais lire non ? 

La Princesse regarda les titres de la dizaine de livres, il avait de tout, un livre de cuisine, deux livres d’histoires, une encyclopédie sur les animaux et les plantes, une biographie sur un ancien Roi, un livre de philosophie, un recueil de contes pour enfants, un livre relatant les pires faits divers du siècle dernier, un livre de médecine et d’autres dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle regarda son invité qui semblait très enthousiaste face à cette pile. 

Tous les deux se plongèrent dans leur lecture mais au bout d’un certain moment, Cyri se frotta les yeux, ils étaient fatigués, elle avait oublié ses lunettes et elle le regrettait un peu. La Princesse posa sa tête sur le livre et regarda par la fenêtre, sans qu’elle ne se rende compte, elle s’endormit. 

Claude leva enfin le nez de son livre quand il vit son hôte endormie en face de lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la réveiller mais sans succès. Il décida d'arrêter sa lecture et posa sa tête derrière celle de Cyri, tranquillement il s’endormit aussi.


	4. Un simple cauchemar ?

« Désolé… Votre… Votre Altesse… S’il-vous-plait… Réveillez-vous... »

Une petite voix fit émerger Cyri de son sommeil, elle eut du mal à se resituer. Elle regarda ensuite Merric qui ne semblait plus où se mettre.

-Votre Altesse, la bibliothèque doit fermer… Je suis désolé…  
-Vous devriez voir votre tête Princesse, on dirait que vous revenez de loin. Plaisanta Claude en s’étirant.  
-Pardonnez-nous Merric. Fit-elle en ignorant la remarque de son invité. Nous allons ranger les livres et nous y allons.  
-Je n’ai pas fini de les lire… fit Claude en faisant la moue.  
-Vous aurez tout le loisir de revenir demain. Je pense que votre frère et mon père nous attendent. Rala Cyri en se levant de sa chaise. 

Voyant le coucher du soleil entamé, Cyri se dit que la réunion avait commencé depuis longtemps alors elle pressa le pas tandis que Claude bougonnait derrière elle. Mais en poussant la porte de la salle, quelle fut sa surprise en voyant seulement présents ses parents et Godfrey.

-Oh ma chérie ! Où étais-tu passée ? Demanda la Reine, visiblement sous l’emprise de l’alcool. On commençait à se demander si Claude et toi n’aviez pas fini la visite par ta chambre…  
-Mère ! On s’est juste endormi dans la bibliothèque ! Objecta la Princesse les joues rouges.  
-Endormis… Avec une des mes maîtresses, on s’endormait très souvent dans la bibliothèque… fit l’Empereur en haussant les sourcils.  
-Où sont les conseillers ? Ignora Cyri.  
-Congédier pour la soirée. Répondit Leif avant de porter son verre à la bouche. Nous avions besoin de discuter... en intimité.  
-Tu es passé par le verger ! S’exclama Eirika en prenant le panier. Nous étions justement en train de raconter la fois où tu étais monté dans un arbre pour sauver un chat coincé mais tu n’as pas pu descendre !  
-La Princesse coincée dans un arbre, dites m’en plus… fit Claude en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Il lança à Cyri un sourire amusé tout en levant un sourcil pendant qu’elle prit un verre qu’elle but cul sec.

-Sacrée descente comme votre mère ! S’écria l’Empereur en riant.  
-J’ai loupé quoi comme autres anecdotes ? Demanda curieux son frère en se penchant sur la table comme pour mieux entendre ce qu’il allait se dire.  
-Vous n’étiez pas censé parler de l’alliance ? Coupa Cyri en croisant les bras.  
-Oui mais fêtons d’abord notre belle amitié, les pourparlers peuvent attendre demain. Dit Leif.

La soirée dura tard dans la soirée, tous avaient beaucoup bu. La Princesse fut la première à vouloir aller se coucher mais quand elle se leva, la tête lui tourna soudainement. Claude se proposa de la ramener à sa chambre sous le regard bourré d’insinuations de sa mère.

-J’aurai appris des choses intéressantes sur vous ce soir… plaisanta-t-il en soutenant Cyri par les épaules.  
-C’est humiliant… Et puis ce n’est pas juste, je n’ai rien appris sur vous !  
-Venez me voir à la capitale et je vous promets que vous saurez tout de moi.  
-C’est long d’attendre… fit-elle en laissant aller contre le buste de Claude. 

Une fois arrivés devant ses appartements, ils furent accueillis par Katou qui était visiblement très amusée par l’état de Cyri. Avant de lâcher la Princesse, le jeune basané déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota un « merci pour cette journée. » d’une voix suave avant de partir presque en courant. Il sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, il se toucha les lèvres en se disant qu’il devrait faire attention à sa consommation d’alcool quand il est en présence de Cyri.

-Katou… Dis-moi… Je n’ai pas rêvé ? Claude m’a embrassé la joue hier soir ? Demanda Cyri en prenant la tisane que sa servante lui tendait.  
-Et tu aurais vu ta tête ! Ria son amie. Je crois que tu as dû rester cinq bonnes minutes à le regarder partir le visage rouge comme une tomate. Je ne l’imaginais pas aussi entreprenant et toi aussi réceptive…  
-Je ne suis pas réceptive ! J’avais juste trop bu hier…  
-L’alcool a bon dos Cyri…  
-Je ne sais pas… C’est comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Tu sais, ce sentiment de voir un ami après des années de séparation.  
-Pourtant c’est la première que tu le rencontres ?  
-J’ai croisé très peu de Leistériens dans ma vie, je m’en sera forcément souvenu…  
-As-tu déjà eu ce genre de sentiment ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Peut-être avec Dimitri mais nous étions enfant et je dirai que c’était normal… dit Cyri après quelques minutes de réflexion.  
-Il est vrai que tu as très peu d’amis. Il se peut que Claude soit ton âme sœur. Pas âme sœur au sens homme de ta vie ! S’empressât d’ajouter Katou devant le regard sévère de sa maîtresse. Mais on a tous des personnes avec qui nous avons une connexion qui ne s’explique pas, c’est sûrement le cas avec lui. 

Cyri se perdit dans ses réflexions tout en finissant sa tisane. Cette histoire d’âme sœur pouvait-elle vraiment justifier le ressenti qu’elle avait quand elle était en présence de Claude ? Elle prit ensuite la direction de la salle à manger dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà ses parents, Godfrey et Claude dont elle évita soigneusement le regard. Cyri ne put s’empécher de rire en voyant les têtes horribles qu’ils avaient. 

-Le réveil a été difficile ? Demanda-t-elle. J’ai demandé à Katou de vous préparer des tisanes.  
-Katou, notre sauveuse ! S’écria son père en se jetant sur sa servante. Mon cher ami, cette femme est une magicienne ! Elle arrive à vous faire des potions magiques avec trois fois rien.  
-Votre Majesté, n’exagérons pas… rougit l’intéréssée.

Cyri s’assit à coté de Claude qui semblait aussi mal qu’elle à son réveil. 

-Je vous imaginais plus résistant à l’alcool Claude… taquina-t-elle.  
-Vous avez tout faux ma chère Princesse, c’est la sensation de votre peau sur mes lèvres qui m’a tenu éveillé toute la nuit… chuchota-t-il à son oreille après s’être assuré que personne ne les regardait.

Le corps de la jeune femme chauffa et elle dut cacher son visage rouge derrière sa main. Elle adressa un regard agacé à son invité et celui-ci lui répondit d’un clin d’œil. Mais il n’avait pas chuchoté assez fort, Eirika les regardait très surprise et semblait vouloir en savoir plus. 

Claude n’avait pas totalement tord en disant ces mots. Son cœur avait mis de longues minutes avant de se calmer et le parfum de la Princesse lui était resté en tête un long moment. Il avait l’habitude de flirter ainsi avec les femmes mais jamais cela lui avait fait cet effet. Il passa une partie de la nuit à essayer de comprendre pour quelles raisons son corps réagissait ainsi pour finir par conclure que c’était à cause de l’alcool...

La Princesse jeta son dévolu sur de la brioche qu’elle nappa de la mixture ambrée semblable à celle d’hier puis elle la tendit à son voisin de table. 

« C’est une des façons de manger de la gelée de pomme. » Expliqua-t-elle en évitant regarder Claude.

La journée se poursuivit avec le début des pourparlers. Ce fut long et fatiguant, les conseillers et ministres des deux camps ne voulant pas faire de concession. Le diner ne s’éternisa pas. Cyri alla se coucher très vite. 

Cyri se retrouva au milieu d’un champs de bataille, des hommes agonisaient à ses pieds tandis que d’autres la supplier de les achever. Un cri la fit se retourner, par réflexe elle croisa ses lames jumelles devant elle, un homme aux yeux exorbités s’étaient jeté sur elle. Les veines de son visage étaient apparentes et son teint violâtre. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l’armure ni même les lames qu’elle avait en main d’ailleurs. Elles étaient plus longues que celles qu’elle utilise habituellement, elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer la matière dont elles étaient faites, on aurait dit de l’os. Alors que la Princesse essayait de repousser son assaillant, les deux ordres rouges présentes au cœur de ses armes se mirent à briller, une aura rougeâtre se forma autour d’elles. Elle donna un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de l’attaquant et d’un coup net et rapide lui ouvrit le ventre. Elle se mit à regarder autour d’elle, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Soudain un groupe d’hommes coururent vers elle, menaçant, elle concentra encore plus de magie dans ses lames et inspira profondément. Elle courut à son tour vers ses ennemis et se mit à danser au milieu d’eux tout en leur assignant des coups d’épées mortels. Cyri était folle de rage, elle se mit à hurler pour essayer de faire sortir sa colère sans comprendre ce qu’il la mettait dans cet état. 

La Princesse se réveilla en nage et essoufflée, elle se leva mais ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Tant bien que mal, elle arriva devant lemiroir, elle poussa un cri d’effroi quand elle vit son reflet. Pendant quelques secondes, elle était persuadée de voir une autre femme dans ce miroir. Elle rinça son visage à l’eau froide et alla se coucher encore perturbée. 

Claude tomba de son lit, il se précipita sur des feuilles et un crayon. Il fallait mettre par écrit ce qu’il venait de rêver avant que son esprit ne décide de tout effacer. Encore choqué, ses mains ne s’arrêtèrent pas d’écrire. Il soupira après avoir posé le point final. C’était beaucoup trop réel pour que cela soit un simple rêve, beaucoup trop intense… Des morts, du sang, des cris, les flammes tout autour de lui et cet arc, si étrange...

-Katou… fit Cyri. Est-ce que tu as déjà fait des cauchemars ?  
-Évidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
-J’ai révé que j’étais dans un champ de bataille. Ca m’avait l’air tellement vrai que j’ai eu du mal à m’en remettre.  
-Des réminiscences peut-être ? Je me souviens que cela a été très difficile pour toi quand tu as tué pour la première fois des hommes.  
-Je n’ai pas réussi à reconnaître l’armure que les ennemis portaient et puis il avait cette arme… Je n’en ai jamais vue de pareil… Quand je me suis vue dans le miroir, j’ai cru voir une autre personne que moi dans le reflet…  
-Une autre personne tu dis ? Ma mère me disait souvent que ce genre de rêves pouvait être les souvenirs d’un ancêtre qui nous revient.  
-Donc le visage que j’ai vue dans le miroir serait une de mes ancêtres ? 

La servante se contenta d’hausser les épaules laissant Cyri songeuse. 

Le dernier jour des pourparlers, Claude réussit à s'éclipser pour aller lire une dernière fois. L’Empereur Godfrey avait chargé Cyri de le retrouver. Elle tenta de le trouver à la bibliothèque mais Merric bafouilla que le Leisterien avait pris des livres en douce avant de disparaître. Elle se demanda où avait-il bien pu se mettre pour lire puis elle eut une idée. La Princesse trouva enfin Claude au milieu des pommiers endormi un livre sur les genoux. Elle s’approcha tout doucement de lui et s’agenouilla. La jeune femme tendit sa main et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant le visage du jeune homme, elle fut étonnée de les sentir si doux. Elle se pencha tout en caressant la chevelure et lui chuchota de se réveiller. Une main prit son poignet et serra très fort, elle poussa une exclamation de douleur. Cyri éloigna sa tête et vit que Claude était réveillé, les traits de son visage étaient crispés et ses yeux trahissaient une certaine panique.

Le jeune basané avait essayé de négocier avec le bibliothécaire pour emprunter des livres mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d’accord, prétextant qu’il voudrait mieux demander au Roi avant. Il profita d’un moment d’inattention pour partir avec quelques livres sous le bras. Ses jambes l'avaient emmené machinalement au verger, il trouva un endroit ombragé et commença sa lecture avant de s’endormir. Il sentit alors une main glisser dans ses cheveux, une frisson déplaisant lui parcourut le dos et se réveilla en sursaut. Mais quand il reconnut Cyri, il lâcha immédiatement son poignet, il n’osa pas la regarder, il avait peur de voir sur son visage un mélange de peur, d’inquiétude et de colère. La Princesse prit alors son visage entre les mains et le força à la regarder. 

-Ce n’est que moi… Tout va bien, d’accord ? Le rassura-t-elle d’une voix douce en lui souriant doucement.  
-Je suis désolé… Vous savez que c’est dangereux de réveiller un homme endormi… plaisanta Claude en essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance.  
-C'était un cas de force majeur, votre frère vous appelle, il ne semble pas ravi que vous ayez sécher la réunion… expliqua Cyri en se levant.  
-J’ai des livres à terminer avant de partir.  
-Ne faites pas l’enfant, vous pouvez les emprunter ! Fit la Princesse en lui prenant la main. 

Claude se laissa faire en soupirant, il regarda le poignet de la jeune femme et se mordit la joue en constatant qu’il avait laissé une trace rouge. 

L’heure du départ sonna pour l’Empereur et son cortège. Le couple royal et leur fille étaient venus leur dire au revoir. 

-Merci pour votre hospitalité, quand vous viendrez nous rendre visite, vous serez reçus aussi bien si ce n’est plus que nous l’avons été !  
-J’ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez préparer ! Fit Leif en faisant une accolade franche à Godefrey.

Claude s’avança vers Eirika et sa fille. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de la Reine qui ne put s’empêcher de rire de gêne. Il fit de même avec Cyri tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. 

« Merci de m’avoir tenu compagnie pendant ces quelques jours Princesse. Quand vous viendrez à Leister, je vous promets de vous remercier comme il se doit. » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

La jeune femme s’arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes et ses joues devinrent instantanément rouges. 

« Claude ! Arrêtez de jouer comme ça avec moi ! » hurla-t-elle tandis que le concerné éclata de rire. 

Le cortège de calèches et de cavaliers lesteriens quittèrent le château et Cyri fut noyée de questions par ses parents.


	5. Bon retour !

De retour à la capitale de Leister, le cortège de l’Empereur fut accueilli par les habitants visiblement heureux de revoir leur souverain de retour en un seul morceau. Quand Claude descendit de la calèche, l’Impératrice et la mère de Godfrey attendaient de pieds fermes. Sentant que sa présence était de trop, Claude décida de s’éclipser pour aller rejoindre ses hommes. A peine qu’il avait franchi la porte du bâtiment qu’on se jeta sur lui pour le harceler de questions. 

-Comment est la cour d’Era ? J’ai entendu dire qu’elle était pleine d’intellectuels et de grands penseurs. Demanda un homme fin, à la coupe violette asymétrique et au nez fin.  
-J’avoue que je ne me suis pas attardé sur la cour de ce royaume Lorenz.  
-Et la nourriture ? Il y a des choses auxquelles tu n’as jamais gouté ? Demanda un énorme bonhomme blond dont la chemise était sur le point de craquer à cause de ses muscles.  
-La Princesse m’a fait découvrir les huîtres ! Une horreur ! Par contre, ils ont des pommes délicieuses. Ils en font une sorte de gelée, tu peux la manger avec du pain ou de la brioche, elle m’a même dit que tu pouvais la manger avec du fromage, Raphael.  
-La Princesse ? Demanda une femme aux longs cheveux roses attachés à l’aide de deux couettes sittuées au dessus du crane  
-C’est grâce à elle que j’ai passé un très bon séjour Hilda… avoua Claude en se grattant la joue avec un léger sourire au visage.  
-Me dites pas que vous avez couché avec elle… s’indigna Lorenz  
-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Soupira son chef. C’est une femme charmante et sa compagnie est agréable...  
-Mais c’est qu’il rougit ! S’étonna une grande femme élancée rousse.  
-Tu as raison Léonie ! Il existerait donc une femme capable de faire flancher notre cher Claude ! Surenchérit Hilda. On veut la rencontrer !  
-Tu aurais pu m’apporter de cette gelée de pommes Claude… rala Raphael.  
-Désolé, la Reine en a offert pour l’Impératrice mais je peux peut-être demander à la Princesse de m’en envoyer. 

Le jeune homme n’osa pas avouer à ses amis le sentiment étrange qu’il avait depuis qu’il avait rencontré Cyri, cette sensation de l’avoir déjà rencontré au point d’être déjà proche d’elle. 

Quelques jours passèrent, cette nuit-là, Claude se retrouva de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Le bruit était tellement assourdissant qu’il en avait mal aux oreilles. Il se mit à regarder les alentours, comme il était archer, le jeune homme s’était positionné avec ses hommes sur un point élevé qui lui permettait de bien voir le combat. Il distingua quatre groupes menés par quatre personnes. Il avait l’impression que les morts étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Soudain, il vit une personne en mauvaise posture, son cœur se mit à battre fort, cette sensation de voir un ami en danger lui était insupportable, il bandit son arc et tira une flèche qui atterrit directement sur son ennemi. Claude regarda un instant son arme, en temps normal, à cette distance il lui aurait été impossible d’être aussi précis. Il prit une inspiration et pointa son arc sur un nouvel ennemi. Soudain, l’orbe jaune de son arme se mit à briller et une aura jaune l’enveloppa ainsi que son bras qui ne tremblait plus. Le jeune basané lâcha la corde et la flèche toucha une nouvelle fois un homme mais cette fois-ci, une chaîne électrique toucha une petite dizaine de combattants qui tombèrent raides morts. 

Il se réveilla, le cœur battant encore rapidement. Il se leva et essaya de retrouver les notes de son premier rêve, il y ajouta les nouveaux détails. 

Un violent haut de cœur tira Cyri hors de son sommeil, elle se pencha de justesse hors du lit avant de vider son estomac. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, la lune était encore bien haute, Katou ne devait pas encore debout, la jeune femme se résigna à nettoyer toute seule. Elle avait encore en tête cette image horrible d’un jeune garçon dont la tête se trouvait à presque un mètre de son corps, des tentacules visqueuses sortaient de son cou et de ses entrailles. La Princesse eut de nouveau une haut de cœur et attrapa une bassine inextremiste. Elle n’arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil, trop effrayé de revoir ce pauvre garçon, elle se posa sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel étoilé.

-Tu as vue la tête que tu as ? Plaisanta Léonie en voyant Claude entrer dans la cantine.  
-J’ai juste fait un cauchemar.. dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés  
-Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu en fais pourtant… fit remarquer Raphael.

Le jeune homme raconta alors ses cauchemars. 

-Tu dois trop lire Claude… dit Hilda. Je t’ai déjà dit que dormir au milieu des livres était mauvais.  
-Peut-être que la Princesse vous a jeté un mauvais sort… ajouta Lorenz la main sur le menton pensif. 

Finalement, aucun d’eux ne l’aidèrent. Il prit alors la direction de la bibliothèque mais là-bas aussi il fit choux blanc. 

-Mon dieu ! C’est quoi cette odeur ? S’écria Katou en entrant dans la chambre la Princesse. Tu as été malade ? Il fallait m’appeler !  
-J’ai encore fait un cauchemar… Il était plus horrible que la première fois… fit Cyri en serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. 

Sa servante prit un linge qu’elle mouilla et nettoya délicatement le visage de son amie. 

« Tu devrais peut-être en parler à tes parents, ils sauront sûrement t’aider. » conseilla-t-elle. 

Chose que Cyri fit au petit-déjeuner. Quand elle raconta ses cauchemars avec le plus détails possible, le visage de son père se décomposa et la Princesse sentit Byleth agité. 

-Mon chéri, sais-tu quelque chose à propos de ses cauchemars ? S’inquiéta Eirika.  
-A quoi ressemblait le visage que tu as vu ? Demanda la Roi  
-C’était une femme aux cheveux gris clair, j’avais l’impression qu’elle me ressemblait… Je ne m’en rappelle pas très bien. 

Byleth s’agita encore plus et son père était de plus en plus préoccupé. 

-Père, est-ce que…  
-Une femme aux cheveux gris clair… Cela ne me dit rien…  
-Byleth ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Eirika  
-Je… Je ne sais pas… répondit le chien en baissant la tête. Je suis désolé.

Mais Cyri avait l’impression qu’il en savait plus qu’il ne voulait le dire. Elle voulut insister mais le regard triste que porta Leif à son ami la fit se raviser. Elle passa la journée à essayer de trouver des informations sur cette jeune femme aux cheveux blanc-gris et sur ces lames mystérieuses mais étonnamment elle ne trouva rien. La Princesse interrogea tous les historiens du château mais aucun ne put l’aider. Alors qu’elle commençait à désespérer, elle pensa à Claude, lui qui était si curieux et amateurs de livres, il avait sûrement lu ou entendu quelque chose. 

_« Cher Claude,_

_J’espère que votre retour s’est bien passé et que le choc de retour au pays n’a pas été trop difficile._

_Je me permets de vous écrire parce que j’aurai besoin de vos connaissances. Cela fait deux fois que je fais des rêves beaucoup trop réalistes pour que ce soit de simples cauchemars._

_Je suis dans un champ de bataille, je ne sais pas où je suis ni contre qui je me bats. Certains hommes ont perdu la tête, ils sont tout violets et parfois de drôles de tentacules sortent d’eux. Et il y a ces doubles lames que je porte, faites dans une matière inconnu et dont la forme ne ressemble à rien de ce que j’ai pu rencontré. A l’intérieur de celles-ci sont installées deux orbes rouges qui me donnent la possibilité d’utiliser la magie du feu et rendre mes armes encore plus mortelles._

_A chaque réveil, je suis dans un état lamentable, comme si j’avais réellement vécu cette bataille. Puis, il y a aussi ce visage qui m’est apparu dans le miroir au lieu du mien l’espace d’un court instant._

_Je dois vous avouer que j’ai peur de m’endormir et de revenir au milieu de cet horrible champ de bataille. Je n’arrive pas à trouver de réponses à mes questions, peut-être que vous les trouverez chez vous ?_

_Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ceci mais je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner.  
Je vous remercie d’avance. _

_Sachez que j’ai hâte de venir visiter Leister._

_A très bientôt, Cyri. »_

La lettre mis quelques jours à arriver à destination. Claude était dans son bureau à trier son courrier quand elle attira son attention. Aucun seau était posé dessus, juste un simple « C. » inscrit à l’arrière. Il dut relire le contenu plusieurs fois pour être certain qui ne rêvait pas. Cyri faisait le même type de rêve que lui mais visiblement d’un autre point de vue. Il resta de longs instants les mains sous son menton à réfléchir. Il avait passé les jours précédents à fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque et les archives. Même son frère ne sut quoi lui dire quand il lui avait touché deux mots. 

« Claude, fit Lorenz, cet homme veut voir. » 

Un homme aux traits fins et longs cheveux vert bouteille attachés en demi-queue entra dans le bureau. 

-Oh Linhardt, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Fit le jeune basané en s’inclinant.  
-Après votre visite, je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que vous m’aviez raconté. J’ai fouillé les papiers de mon maître et j’ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. 

Il sortit de sa veste un vieux parchemin qu’il déroula sur le bureau. Il était rempli de vieux symboles inconnus à Claude ainsi d’un dessin qui représentait une bataille entre des hommes et des dragons. 

-Une légende sur les dragons ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Je n’ai pas fini de déchiffrer les symboles mais il semblerait que ça parle d’une bataille qui aurait lieu à une époque indéterminée. Mais regardez ce dessin, ce n’est pas très précis mais on dirait qu’il porte un arc qui ressemble au schéma que vous m’avez fait.

Claude se pencha sur le parchemin, il vit une femme portant deux lames, peut-être est-ce l’arme dont parlait Cyri ? 

-Puis-je le garder pour l’étudier ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, je dois aussi étudier cette langue qui m’est encore inconnue mais je pourrai vous en faire une copie avec la traduction quand j’aurai terminé.  
-Je vous en prie.  
-Finalement vos rêves de bataille auraient une signification ? Demanda Lorenz quand l’historien fut parti.  
-Je me demande pourquoi je rêverai de batailles qui aurait eu lieu à une époque dont personne ne se souvient…  
-Est-ce vraiment une époque aussi lointaine ? Je me souviens que mon instructeur de littérature me parlait d’une déesse, mère des dragons qui aurait vécu parmi les humains. Je n’ai plus les détails en tête mais ils auraient fini par vouloir la tuer pour s’emparer de ses pouvoirs. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, j’interprète cette légende comme une morale pour dissuader les gens de courir après le pouvoir.

Claude se retrouva de nouveau seul et relut la lettre de Cyri. 

_« Ma très chère Princesse,_

_Le retour a été plus difficile que je ne l’avais imaginé. Très vite, mon cœur s’est langui de votre absence._

_A propos de vos rêves, cela me rend triste d’apprendre qu’ils vous empêchent de dormir. J’accompagnerai cette lettre d’une potion faite par mes soins qui saura vous plonger dans un sommeil reposant._

_Ce que vous me racontez ressemble fortement aux cauchemars que j’ai moi-même fait récemment. J’ai quelques éléments de réponse mais rien de très précis. Nous pouvons en parler autour d’une bonne tasse de thé quand vous viendrez me rendre visite._

_Puis-je à mon tour vous demander un service ? J’ai parlé à mon ami Raphael de votre gelée de pommes. Malheureusement les bocaux que vous nous avez offerts ont été réquisitionnés par mon frère et sa famille. Depuis que je lui en ai parlé, il me harcèle pour en avoir, serait-il possible de lui réserver quelques gelées ?_

_J’ai moi aussi hâte de vous faire découvrir Leister._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Claude. »_


	6. Le bazar

Une semaine plus tard, Cyri était en route pour la capitale de l'Empire de Leister, accompagnée de son père, de quelques ministres et de soldats. Elle fut surprise par le changement de climat presque brutal quand ils eurent passés la frontière. Le temps était devenu plus lourd et le soleil brillait plus fort que chez elle. Le changement de paysage était aussi étonnant, les énormes étendues vertes avaient laissé place à un désert quasi constant, ponctué de temps en temps de canyons, de cités fortifiées ou d'oasis.

A l'approche de la capitale, l'air devint plus respirable, sûrement grâce aux nombreux canaux qui irriguent la cité. Les murs des bâtiments étaient ocres ou décorés de couleurs vives ou de mosaïques. La Princesse remarqua une odeur persistante mais agréable d'épices.

Le Roi et sa fille furent accueillis par l'Empereur, sa femme, ses enfants et l'ancienne Impératrice. L'Impératrice était une très belle femme brune aux yeux violets. La mère de Godefrey était à peine plus grande que sa belle-fille, ses cheveux étaient presque tout gris, et ses yeux noirs étaient sévères. L'Impératrice Tharja était une femme qui forcer le respect dès qu'on posait les yeux sur elle.

Elle regarda les personnes présentes mais elle ne vit pas Claude.

-Leif ! J'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir ! Comment était le voyage ? Demanda l'Empereur en ouvrant ses bras.

-Mon cher Godefrey ! Je suis tellement heureux d'être arrivé !

-Votre Altesse Cyri, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes bien plus belle que sa Majesté le disait. Fit l'Impératrice Ayra d'une voix douce.

-C'est aussi un plaisir de vous rencontrer, votre Majesté, l'Empereur n'a non plus pas menti sur votre beauté. Votre Majesté ancienne Impératrice, c'est aussi un honneur de vous rencontrer.

La vieille femme la toisa du regard pendant un instant qui sembla interminable pour la Princesse. Puis elle se contenta juste de faire un signe de la tête ce qui rendit Cyri très mal à l'aise.

« Vos appartements sont prêts, des serviteurs vont vous y emmener. Profitez-en pour vous reposer avant le grand repas de ce soir. » fit l'Empereur.

Cyri scruta une dernière fois la foule, alors qu'elle allait quitter la cour du palais, elle distingua au loin deux émeraudes verts qui disparurent soudainement.

-Mon château fait pâle figure à coté de votre magnifique palais... fit Leif admiratif

-Disons que nous compensons notre manque de verdure par nos magnifiques bâtiments. Pour avoir traversé une partie de votre royaume vous avez la chance d'avoir autant de champs et de forêts.

-Et dire que nous nous sommes entretués pendant des décennies pour se rendre compte que nos deux pays se complètent. Ria le Roi.

La remarque ne fit rire que l'Empereur, et Cyri maudit son père d'avoir un humour si limite...

La Princesse fut installée dans une grande chambre à l'étage juste à côté de celle de son père. Elle était décorée avec des couleurs chaudes et pleine d'objets en bronze et or. Le lit était plus grand que celui de chez elle et était entouré de grands voilages. Cyri se jeta dedans en lâchant un soupir d'aise.

« Comme je vous comprends... Se jeter dans un lit après un long voyage, quelle sensation incroyable... »

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et posa sa main sur la dague cachée sous ses vêtements. Un homme apparut alors de derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre les mains en l'air.

-Claude ! Mais... C'est extrêmement dangereux d'entrer dans la chambre d'une dame !

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué Princesse... fit Claude.

Cyri rougit en sentant les lèvres du jeune basané sur sa main.

-Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vue à mon arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle pour se changer les idées.

-Parce que je n'ai tout simplement pas ma place au milieu de la famille impériale. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le fils de la maîtresse de l'ancien Empereur ?

-Je suis désolée, je pensais que votre place aurait été à côté de votre frère en vous voyant si proches tous les deux.

-Nous le sommes mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis juste un fils illégitime. Fit Claude avec un clin d'œil. Et si nous parlions de vos cauchemars autour d'une tasse de thé ?

II pointa la table sur laquelle étaient déjà posées des tasses, une théière et des douceurs.

-Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda Cyri en s'installant.

-Déjà que savez-vous ?

-Pas grand chose, juste que Byleth semblait très agité quand il m'écoutait. Il dit ne rien savoir mais j'ai surtout l'impression que cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs... Il est évident que nos cauchemars ont un rapport avec son passé.

-Passé que votre père connaît peut-être ?

-Je doute que Byleth lui en ai parlé... Et vous qu'avez-vous appris ?

-Un historien a retrouvé un vieux parchemin sur lequel une bataille était illustrée, dessus on pouvait voir des symboles d'une langue inconnue et on distinguait l'arc que je portais dans mes cauchemars. Racontez-moi vos cauchemars pour que je prenne des notes.

Cyri soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège et raconta avec le plus de détails possible. Elle sentit une boule s'installer dans son estomac au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Claude ? C'est quoi ces cauchemars ? Pourquoi doit-on les vivre avec autant de réalisme ? Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation d'avoir vraiment vécu cette bataille ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme leva son nez de ses notes et vit la Princesse extrêmement inquiète. Il lâcha son crayon et posa sa main sur la sienne, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle tremblait.

« Je vous promets que je trouverai l'origine de ses mauvais rêves. » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. 

Cyri s'efforça de sourire à son tour mais le cœur n'y était pas. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée que ces cauchemars ne présageaient rien de bon. Claude remplit une tasse de thé qu'il tendit à la Princesse.

-Un de mes hommes m'a parlé d'une légende qui raconterait l'histoire d'une déesse vivant parmi les hommes entourée de dragons. Jaloux de son pouvoir, ils auraient essayé de la tuer. Cela ne vous dit rien ?

-Cela me rappelle un conte qu'un capitaine du Roi d'Adrestia nous racontait quand il était venu se réfugier chez nous. Mais nous étions enfants et impossible de me rappeler le nom de cette histoire...

-Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Dimitri ?

-Vous le connaissez pour l'appeler par son prénom ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-J'ai passé de longues années à vagabonder à droite et à gauche, ce qui m'a amené à aider le Roi de nombreuses fois. Je pense que je peux dire que nous sommes devenus bons amis... raconta Claude en passant les bras derrière sa tête avec un air faussement modeste.

-Je dois aller lui rendre visite pour l'anniversaire de son fils, je lui en parlerai à ce moment-là. Oh dis donc ! C'est bon cette chose ! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir goûté une des douceurs.

-Ce sont des biscuits aux amandes.

-Ca aussi c'est délicieux !

-Ceux-là sont à la pistache.

-Et ça aussi !

-Dites-moi Princesse, vous ne seriez pas un bec sucré ? Demanda Claude en penchant la tête.

Cyri leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, son visage affichait une expression tellement douce qu'elle en perdit les mots préférant regoûter aux douceurs qu'il avait apportées. Claude quant à lui se contenta d'observer la Princesse, heureux de voir qu'elle se sentait mieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne en la voyant s'extasier devant les douceurs.

-Et si je vous faisais visiter le bazar ? Proposa le jeune homme en n'ayant toujours pas quitté des yeux la Princesse.

-La tout de suite maintenant ?

-La tout de suite maintenant.

-Il faut que je demande à mon père si cela est possible...

-A votre âge... Demandez à votre papa pour sortir...

-Claude, je suis la Princesse d'Era, je viens visiter Leister pour la première fois. S'il décide de me rendre visite et qu'il ne me voit pas, je ne préfère pas imaginer l'incident diplomatique que cela engendrerait...

-N'avez-vous pas marre de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez ?

Cyri se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Claude se pencha sur la table et approcha son visage de celui de la Princesse avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens avec une tenue plus appropriée ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Vous allez quand même pas saut...

Et Claude disparut en la saluant de la main, Cyri courut à la fenêtre et vit le jeune homme sortir des buissons en secouant ses cheveux. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en passant encore une fois par la fenêtre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? Rala la Princesse.

-Je trouve ça romantique de passer par là. Mettez cette robe, vous vous fondrez plus dans la foule.

Il tendit un paquet dans lequel il avait une robe de couleur prune et un voile fin de la même couleur. La jeune femme se dirigea derrière le paravent et enfila la tenue.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle timidement une fois habillée.

-Vous êtes très jolie... répondit Claude en essayant de cacher son visage rougissant derrière sa main.

Il était étonné de voir à quel point la couleur prune aller si bien à la Princesse, les broderies argentées ceinturaient légèrement sous sa poitrine. Ces mêmes broderies de répétaient sur les manches de la robe. Le décolleté carré n'en dévoilait pas trop, et le tissu tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches.

-Ce voile va servir à quoi ? Interrogea Cyri.

-C'est juste une précaution pour cacher un peu votre visage, je n'ai pas envie que des hommes de votre père découvrent que nous sommes en rendez-vous galant. Vous êtes prête à y aller ?

La Princesse roula des yeux puis vit Claude se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Vous n'êtes pas sé... »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que le jeune basané avait déjà sauté.

-C'est à votre tour ! Cria-t-il.

-Mais je vais abîmer la robe !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous rattrape !

Cyri essaya de juger de la hauteur, regarda sa robe puis Claude et prit une grande inspiration. Elle sauta en faisant une roulade en atterrissant devant le Leistérien qui siffla de surprise.

Tous les deux firent en sorte de ne pas être vus par les gardes et empruntèrent une sortie dérobée. Cyri retrouva l'effervescence si caractéristique des capitales, il avait beaucoup de bruits, de monde et d'odeurs différentes mais tout semblait plus coloré que chez elle. Claude plaça le voila sur la tête de la Princesse.

-Vous allez découvrir le monde dans la peau d'une inconnue. N'avez-vous pas peur ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Si c'est avec vous alors je sais que rien ne m'arrivera. Répondit Cyri en lui tendant sa main.

Le jeune homme sourit timidement et lui prit volontiers la main. Il amena la Princesse devant un grand bâtiment de couleur blanche. Quand elle entra, elle eut du mal à contenir sa surprise. Les plafonds et les murs étaient peints en jaune avec des motifs bleus, rouges et blancs. De petites boutiques s'alignaient serrées les unes contre les autres. Claude commença à lui montrer les boutiques qu'il aimait, il lui fit goûter des fruits, des épices, lui raconta quels effets telle herbe ou telle plante était capable de faire sur l'être humain, il s'arrêta devant un libraire à qui il promit de revenir pour acheter des livres.

Cyri appréciait vraiment cette visite, le fait de découvrir la capitale sous couvert d'anonymat était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Claude semblait tellement à l'aise au milieu de ses inconnus qu'elle se sentit en sécurité à ses côtés. À plusieurs reprises, elle se surprit à rougir devant son sourire radieux ou son rire. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train d'admirer un canari dans un cage, la Princesse se mit à bailler.

-Vous êtes fatiguée ? S'inquiéta le jeune basané. C'est vrai que nous marchons depuis quelque temps déjà et vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de vous reposer après votre arrivée. Je vais vous ramener au palais.

-Non... Je ne suis pas fatiguée... mentit-elle un peu boudeuse.

Elle était réellement déçue, elle était en train de découvrir un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui plus est avec un homme qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Claude se mordit la joue en découvrant une expression si craquante sur le visage de la Princesse. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui promettant de se rattraper. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les murs du palais, la Princesse s'arrêta.

« Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant le repas de ce soir... » dit-elle toute rougissante.


	7. Tiana

Claude eut beaucoup de mal à croire à ce qu’elle venait de dire. A son tour, son visage devint rouge. Il se mit à caresser une nouvelle fois avec douceur les cheveux de Cyri

« N’abusons pas des bonnes choses Princesse. Nous nous reverrons vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui dit-il avec douceur. 

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux à contre-cœur le palais mais devant la fenêtre de la chambre, le jeune homme fut un peu embarrassé. 

« Je dois avouer que je n’ai pas réfléchi à comment vous faire remonter avec cette robe... » dit-il en se grattant la joue. 

Cyri ne fut pas découragée, elle attrapa les pans de sa robe et les remonta jusqu’à mi-cuisse. Elle recula et se mit à courir avant de grimper le mur avec agilité étonnante ce qui laissa le jeune homme bouche bée. La Princesse salua une dernière fois son guide et se jeta dans le lit. Alors qu’elle se refaisait le cours de l’après-midi les joues rougissantes, le contre-coup du voyage la rattrapa et elle s’endormit. 

Claude rejoignit ses hommes sur le terrain d’entraînement non-loin de la caserne, un peu contrarié d’avoir dû écourter son après-midi au bazar.

-Déjà de retour ? S’étonna Léonie. Ça s'est mal passé avec ta Princesse ?  
-Tu t’es pris un râteau ? Demanda Hilda.   
-La Princesse était fatiguée, je l’ai ramené au palais. Répondit Claude en ignorant la remarque de son amie  
-Est-ce que la robe a plu à son Altesse ? Demanda timidement une femme aux cheveux bleus clairs attachés en chignon.   
-Elle a beaucoup apprécié, elle était magnifique dedans. Répondit Claude avec les joues légèrement rosies. Merci Marianne pour ton aide.  
-Allez Claude ! Moi je veux savoir comment s’est passé ton petit rendez-vous ! Raconte-nous tout ! Ordonna la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en secouant le bras de son ami.

« Ma chérie… Allez… Réveille-toi… C’est bientôt l’heure du dîner... » 

Cyri fut réveillée par son père, elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu’elle s’était endormie avec la robe de Claude.

« Alors on s’est bien amusé cette après-midi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin et en lui tendant un papier. 

La Princesse lui prit des mains et le lut. 

« Votre Majesté, 

Je vous enlève votre fille pour l’après-midi, je vous promets de vous la rendre en un seul morceau avant le repas de ce soir.

Claude. Votre futur beau-fils. » 

-Quel idiot… ria-t-elle.  
-Va te changer avant que je te demande des détails sur cette histoire de futur beau-fils.  
-Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez ! Cria la Princesse en courant derrière le paravent. 

Elle enleva avec regret la robe prune. La jeune femme enfila une chemise blanche, un pantalon gris, et mit une longue cape blanche et rouge qui tombait doucemnt sur son épaule droite. Elle laça ses bottes noires à talons. 

«Tu as une de ses allures ! » complimenta son père alors qu’elle était en train de se faire faire un chignon. 

Cyri regarda son père, lui aussi avait fière allure dans sa veste brodée rouge et sa cape blanche. Il lui tendit le bras qu’elle prit avec plaisir. Ils furent escortés jusqu’à la salle de réception par des gardes du palais. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, l’Empereur, sa femme et sa mère était déjà assis à leur place. 

-Leif ! J’avais tellement hâte qu’on puisse enfin discuter autour d’un bon repas ! S’enthousiasma Godfrey. Avez-vous pu vous reposer ?  
-Il faudra que vous me disiez votre secret pour avoir une literie si confortable. J’ai dormi comme un bébé et ma fille aussi a eu du mal à se réveiller.   
-Je crois que nous pouvons commencer le dîner. Déclara l’ancienne Impératrice.  
-Désolé Mère mais il manque un invité.   
-Pourquoi as-tu invité cet imbécile ? Fit la femme grisonnante en grimaçant.   
-Toutes mes excuses pour mon retard ! Des gardes ont voulu faire trop de zèle en m’empêchant d’entrer au palais… fit l’invité retardataire tout essoufflé en entrant dans la salle  
-Claude ! S’écria Cyri.   
-Bonsoir Princesse, vous n’imaginez pas à quel point, je suis heureux de vous voir. Fit le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur la main de la Princesse tout en lui adressant un clin d’oeil. Votre Majesté, c’est aussi un plaisir évidemment. 

Il prit le temps de regarder la jeune femme, sa tenue lui donnait vraiment une apparence de dirigeante qui l’impressionna. L’Empereur invita tout le monde à s’installer et le jeune homme prit place à côté de Cyri. 

-Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que nous nous reverrions ce soir. Chuchota-t-elle.  
-Je voulais vous faire la surprise et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue de votre réaction. Fit-il avec un clin d’œil. Je vous trouve très jolie ce soir.

Cyri trouva aussi Claude très beau ce soir, il avait laissé tomber la chemise blanc cassé pour une autre chemise noire, un bandeau vert et jaune entourait son crâne, ses cheveux habituellement en arrière, tombaient devant ce bandeau. 

Les servants servirent le premier plat. Cyri observa un peu l’attitude de chacun, comme elle le pensait, l’actuelle Impératrice ne participait pas aux conversations, n’osant jamais prendre la parole. Elle remarqua aussi que l’ancienne Impératrice jetait des regards mauvais à Claude à chaque qu’il ouvrait la bouche, lui coupant d’ailleurs très souvent la parole mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en tenir rigueur. Les plats s’enchaînèrent, seuls Leif et Godfrey semblaient s'amuser. 

-Votre Altesse, je me demandais, pourquoi n’êtes-vous toujours pas mariée ? N’avez-vous pas un fiancé ? Demanda Ayra.  
-Un fiancé vous dites ? Ria doucement Cyri mal à l’aise en sentant le regard de son père et de Claude sur elle. Je n’en ressens pas le besoin pour l’instant.  
-A votre âge, vous devriez arrêter de croire au Prince charmant et vous concentrez sur votre rôle qui est de fournir des héritiers à votre royaume. Fit l’ancienne Impératrice sèchement.   
-Mon rôle est avant tout de diriger ce royaume.  
-Et s’il vous arrivait quelque chose à vos parents et à vous ? Ce serait alors à votre oncle de s'asseoir sur le trône non ? Demanda Tharja.

Cyri eut un rictus, l’ancienne Impératrice savait qu’elle marquait un point, puis elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tharja avant de dire : 

« Votre Majesté, votre rôle en tant qu’ancienne Impératrice n’est-il pas de se retirer au profil de votre belle-fille ? Je pense que vous êtes mal placée pour me dire quel rôle dois-je tenir… »

L’ancienne Impératrice se pinça les lèvres, elle réajusta sa coiffure et lança un regard noir à la Princesse. 

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez bien avec cet imbécile... lâcha-t-elle.  
-Il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à vexer ma chère belle-mère. Ria Claude en mettant ses mains derrière la tête.   
-Vous devriez vous méfier, cet homme est comme sa mère, c’est un parasite qui profite de la bonté des autres pour avoir ce qu’il veut. Cracha-t-elle avec une telle haine. Il vous sucera jusqu’à la moelle avec ses beaux sourires. Il mériterait de finir comme sa mère !   
-Mère ! Cela suffit ! S’écria l’Empereur. Je vous ai déjà dit de surveiller votre langage quand vous parlez de mon frère !  
-Ne t’inquiète pas Godfrey. Après tout, elle me traite ainsi depuis ma naissance, on ne la changera plus. Fit Claude en se levant. De toute façon, il est clair que je suis de trop à ce dîner. Votre Majesté, votre Altesse, veuillez m’excuser, j’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de nous revoir pendant votre séjour.

Son visage avait totalement changé, il essayait de sourire mais ses yeux avaient l’air tellement tristes. Cyri sentit son cœur lui faire mal, elle le regarda partir la tête basse. D’un bond, elle se leva à son tour toute tremblante de rage. 

-Je suis désolée votre Majesté, mais je vais aussi quitter ce dîner. Fit la Princesse en regardant Tharja à la recherche de mots assez forts pour dire ce qu’elle ressentait.   
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez le rejoindre… Dit Godfrey. 

Claude marcha dans les couloirs le pas lourd, sa belle-mère a toujours été odieuse avec lui, il prenait toujours ses insultes avec distance mais ce soir, ses mots ont eu l’effet d’un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il entendit quelqu’un courir derrière qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui puis il sentit deux petits bras qui le serraient très fort. 

-Princesse, votre place est auprès de votre père. Dit-il d’une petite voix.  
-Si j’étais restée, Tharja aurait fini par recevoir ma fourchette entre ses deux yeux de vipères… 

Le jeune homme pouffa légèrement de rire et se retourna face à Cyri. Elle eut envie de pleurer en le voyant si meurtri, comme par réflexe, elle l'invita à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Clause se laissa faire en retenant le plus possible ses larmes. 

Ils entendirent des bruits de discussions au loin, le jeune basané releva brusquement la tête tout en reculant légèrement. 

« Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. 

Il l’emmena dans un petit jardin bien à l’écart du palais. Au fond de celui-ci se trouvait la statut d’une femme habillée de voiles qui semblait danser, autour d’elle poussait de longues fleurs roses et blanches. Deux grands arbres et des buissons donnaient l’impression de la protéger. 

« C’est ici que ma mère est enterrée. » expliqua Claude en s’essayant sur un banc. 

Cyri s’approcha de la pierre tombale et vit écrit dessus « Tiana ». 

-C’était une danseuse ? Demanda-t-elle.   
-Ma mère faisait partie d’une famille d’artistes de rue très connue ici, les Almyran. Ils faisaient souvent des spectacles au palais, c’est comme ça qu’elle a connu mon père.   
-Ce fut un coup de foudre alors ?  
-Pas du tout… ria Claude. Elle a failli finir en prison pour l’avoir insulté parce que un de ses capitaines avait essayé de la peloter. Mais elle fut de nouveau invitée à danser devant lui, je crois que c’est à partir de cette nuit qu’ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble.   
-Ils ne s’aimaient pas alors ?   
-Princesse… Vous êtes mignonne avec votre romantisme… Disons qu’ils s’aimaient autant qu’ils se détestaient. Mon père était un homme très fier et dur et ma mère n’avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi, la jalousie de ma belle-mère a explosé. Malgré les interventions de mon père, ma mère et moi étions souvent insultés voir frappés. On a meme essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil à plusieurs reprises, et je ne compte plus les tentatives d’empoisonnement. En dépit des protestations de ses conseillers, mon père a décidé de me mettre dans la liste de successions, je devais avoir sept ans. Je crois que c’est à partir de ce moment que j’ai commencé à côtoyer mon frère. Il n’a jamais eu de mots horribles envers moi, il me défendait même quand on m’insultait ou qu’on me frappait. 

Cyri sentit sa poitrine se serrer au fur et à mesure du récit du jeune homme, elle s’assit alors à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son bras. 

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça Princesse, je m’estime chanceux, je suis vivant.  
-Mais on a essayé de vous tuer, à plusieurs reprises !   
-Mais j’ai survécu… Contrairement à ma mère…  
-On m’a dit que c’était votre belle-mère qui a…  
-Mon père a été très affecté par sa mort, plus que je ne l’aurai cru. La coupa Claude comme pour ne pas entendre ces mots. Je pense que c’est cet événement qui a précipité sa mort… Quand j’ai eu seize ans, j’ai décidé de partir pour voir le monde et sûrement fuir les fantômes de mes parents. 

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la statue. 

« Mais ils ne m’ont jamais quitté alors je suis revenu quand mon frère m’a dit qu’il avait besoin de moi... »

Il prit une des fleurs et la glissa dans la chevelure de Cyri.

« C’est une amaryllis, la fleur préférée de ma mère. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour en avoir une attachée à ses cheveux. »

Il se mit à genoux et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de la Princesse, elle se mit à la lui caresser doucement.

« Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point cela m’a fait plaisir que vous ayez couru après moi… »

Cyri se pencha légèrement sur lui et l’enveloppa de ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur le visage de Claude. Aucun mot n’arriva à sortir de la bouche de la Princesse, elle se sentait tellement impuissante devant la tristesse du Lesterien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles de légers sanglots venaient perturber le silence.

-Pardonnez-moi Princesse… fit le jeune homme en levant enfin la tête. Je vous remercie pour ce soir, laissez-moi vous raccompagnez à votre chambre.  
-Êtes-vous certain que vous allez mieux ? S’inquiéta Cyri.  
-Plus que mon visage laisse paraître. 

Claude offrit à Cyri un sourire tendre mélangé à de la tristesse, il lui prit doucement la main et l’emmena vers sa chambre. Mais devant la porte, la Princesse ne voulait pas entrer.

-Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je vais mieux, grâce à vous.   
-Claude, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver. 

Le jeune homme la poussa dans sa chambre.


End file.
